Saving You
by ShaliaDarkness
Summary: What would have happened if Bellatrix agreed to take Ron instead of Hermione at the Malfoy Manor? How would Hermione have dealed with Ron being tortured? My first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Captured and Tortured

**Hello, everybody. Well this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! So basically what I wanted to do here is to get a look into Hermione's perspective if Bellatrix had agreed to keep Ron instead of torturing Hermione at the Malfoy Manor. I hope you enjoy!**

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except…except for the mudblood."

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"NO!" Both Hermione and Harry had both snapped their heads round to see who had spoken. There, in full view, was Ron, sweating nervously, though he looked like he would accept the torture, maybe even welcome it – for Hermione. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him round the face, and the blow echoed throughout the room; he staggered and Hermione winced as she was about to strike him yet again.

"Don't!" said Narcissa's harsh whisper, and she grabbed Bellatrix's wrist. "You shall have your fun with him, Bella, but we need the mudblood!"

"Aha!" Bellatrix scoffed savagely as she stared at Hermione, as though she were an item being ready to purchase at a local Knockturn Alley window shop. "You speak of blood purity, Cissy, in your own house, even! And yet you still allow me to even interrogate it" – she indicated Hermione – "even though it is clear that she knows not, even does not belong, in our world?"

"But she could!" argued Lucius. "Draco has been telling me of Ms. Granger, Bella. She is above her standard as a mudblood – and a pretty smart one at that, too!"

"But think!" said Bellatrix, shoving her wand into Hermione's throat. "_Think_, Cissy! The Weasel boy is the only one that Greyback has caught whose blood is pure! It tortures me inside to know that I shall torture one of my own kind, but _think_, he could know more about our world than any of the other prisoners!"

"I … I suppose," said Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa turned to Greyback. "Take them to the cellar, Greyback."

Bellatrix gave a little 'cough'. "Don't do anything to them yet, especially the mudblood. If this traitor is of no use, then we'll use her. And I reckon that won't take too long."

Greyback grunted in displeasure. "I suppose, mistress. But mind me; I do prefer young girls to gingers."

Hermione had suddenly snapped to reality. She had thought, for a split second, that she was going to be tortured. Right there. Humiliated. But Ron had sacrificed – _sacrificed _– and that needed to end. If it was she who had the information, she should step forward. For Ron's good, and for Harry's.

She was struggling, debating in her mind, whether or whether not to stand up for herself.

It was too late. "Take them away!" ordered Bellatrix, but not before taking out a short silver knife and digging into the ropes binding the prisoners together. She dug deeper and deeper until a loud _snap _filled the room, causing Hermione to wince. Hermione opened her eyes to see Bellatrix dragging Ron to the middle of the drawing room and setting him to a kneeling position. "What are you waiting for?" demanded Bellatrix. "_Go_!"

Greyback did not hasten to obey, and dragged the remaining prisoners to the cellar that Bellatrix had indicated. Hermione and Harry were now tied into one pile, and Dean and Griphook in the other. Greyback chose to drag Hermione and Harry first; there, he took his chance. "Reckon that Ginger will survive through those?" he snarled at Hermione. "Your boyfriend better be dead soon, because I can't take another look at you without my mouth watering, girly."

Harry shook in rage, and Hermione whimpered. What had he meant by 'those'?

He opened the cellar's door lazily by kicking it with his foot and practically threw Harry and Hermione into the dark room, so that they were stuck there back-to-back lying on the floor.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered cautiously through the darkness. "D-d'you think he'll get through?"

Harry knew who she was indicating. "He's a fighter, Hermione. Of course."

Apparently Harry had chosen the wrong time to say that, for above them, commotion had begun.

"You blood-traitorous idiot!" Hermione heard Bellatrix screech from above. "I grant your wish to take you instead of that mudblood and you defy me! _Crucio_!"

Hermione winced as she heard Bellatrix's wand blast; Ron's recognizable yell had roared from upward and Hermione started struggling against the bindings tying her to Harry. "Ron!" she exclaimed, not loud as for Bellatrix to hear her, but quite loud indeed. "Ron!"

"Hermione, no!" Harry said, staggering as Hermione tried to stand up. "Hermione, please!"

"Ron!"

"HERMIONE!" Harry said, and Hermione froze with fear. "We'll work this out, we'll get to him, just please, let's think of a plan!"

"No – time –" Hermione said, now trying to break free of the ropes bounding her wrists.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, but it wasn't helping that Bellatrix was continuing the interrogation. "Have your filthy, blood-traitorous parents forgotten to teach you manners, Weasley?" she demanded. "Or shall I just call for the mudblood instead?"

"NO!" Ron said. "Please…not Hermione."

"Then answer the question!" demanded Bellatrix. "Where did you get the sword? _Crucio_!"

Ron's screams from above where piercing into Hermione' head thoroughly. "Ron!" she couldn't believe what he had done. "Ron!"

"S…stop," Harry ordered, tired. "We can figure this out, 'Mione!"

"Alright," she squeaked, wiping her tears with her dingy sleeve.

"We need to get out of these ropes first," he proposed, trying to pry them off. "Search around for hard edges."

Hermione did so, still sobbing; she could now hear Bellatrix screaming at Ron again, but her words were too hard to hear out.

"Harry?" suddenly came a voice from the darkness. "H-Hermione?"

"_Luna_!"

"It is you!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, even in her state. "Where's Ronald - ?"

At that precise moment, Bellatrix had started screaming, "_Tell me where it is_!"

"It's – it's not Godric's!" Ron had managed to say through the intense pain. "It's an old family artifact, I brought it so that we could cut firewood, I –"

"_Liar_," hissed Bellatrix. "Tell the truth, filth! _Crucio_!"

Ron's yells had still not died down; the pain had become more certain.

"Oh dear," Luna said quietly, as Hermione screamed, "Ron! Ron! RON!"

"Hermione, shut it!" Harry exclaimed. "We need to get these ropes off, Luna, could you - ?"

But Luna had disappeared; when she returned she was accompanied with a rather large, rusty old nail. "We use this on anyone else who's been captured," she explained quickly. "I hope it will work with you, it's nearly worn out."

"It's worth a shot," said Harry. "Give it a go then, Luna."

Luna nodded and started cutting at the ropes; Ron's yells were still audible and Hermione struggled even more to get the ropes off. A small _cling _was heard; Luna had dropped the nail. "Hermione, please hold still! This isn't very easy," she pointed out.

"_One. _More. Time," spat Bellatrix. "_Where _did you get this? Have you broken into my vault?"

"I've never been to Gringotts!" Ron said hoarsely. "The sword…it's fake!"

"Very likely," Bellatrix screamed with awful sarcasm. "Fetch me the knife sharpener, Draco! Perhaps that will speed things up a bit."

Hermione struggled even more, causing Luna to topple back. "Hermione, please! I can't see what I'm doing!" pleaded Luna, searching for the rusty old nail. "It's too dark!"

"Hermione!" Harry ordered, frustrated. "The sooner you settle the better!"

"I shall run you through with this knife if you further on defy me!" warned Bellatrix, and Hermione could hear scraping against sharpening stone. She struggled even more, but then the cellar's door flung open and Greyback marched inside; Luna hastily picked up the rusty nail and hid it beneath her long blond hair.

"Mistress orders your presence," grunted Greyback, and he took out his wand and pointed it at the ropes binding Hermione and Harry together – they broke, and Greyback dragged Hermione by the hair out of the cellar and shut the door behind him.

He pinned her against the aging wall. "You're so mouthwatering," he declared, grabbing a fistful of her hair and twisting it hungrily in place. "Surely Mistress won't mind if I take a bite or two." She was helpless and was breathing heavily against the cold wall, a werewolf all over her and Ron at stake. She tried breaking free of his strong grip, but it was of no use.

"Damn you!" she spat, trying to throw his dirty hands off of her.

"Oh, feisty, I see!" said Greyback, backing away an inch. "I wouldn't want to have to guarantee you a fate as dreadful as your boyfriend's, girly."

"He's – he's not my boyfriend," said Hermione, shifting uncomfortably in his grip.

"See, _that_," said, inching closer to her and sniffing her hair hungrily, "prompts me."

"NO!" she cried; Greyback had opened his mouth, exposing his dirty yellow teeth and was about to savagely bite into her pale neck, but she had knocked him out of the way with her elbow and started running up the stair's slippery steps.

"Get back here, mudblood!" Greyback shouted, and he grabbed her hair violently this time; she whimpered and felt several hairs fall off as she pulled free from his grip. "Damn!"

She ran, sweating and wandless through the Manor's long hallway, filled with portraits. She was panting heavily and the sound of both Bellatrix's and Ron's screams prompted her to run faster in search of the drawing room. "Shit," she muttered under her breath as she ran across the hall; it was quite hard in the darkness. Not only that, she had to get back to Harry, Luna and the others.

She came across a stained window and ducked; Bellatrix was in the room. It was a gigantic room at that, and Ron was kneeling in the middle, looking ready to collapse at any second; the room also welcomed the presence of the Malfoys and some other snatchers. "Where the hell is that stupid old wolf?" demanded Bealltrix at Lucius. "I swear, you tell him to fetch a mudblood and he takes this long!"

"Just wait," said Lucius, watching Ron uneasily.

"Hm," Bellatrix coughed. She turned to Ron. "Are you ready to tell me what the hell you're doing with this sword? That you've broken into my vault at Gringotts?"

Ron looked up weakly. "I – "

The door on the other side of the room had opened and Draco came striding in with Griphook, who looked sick and disgusted to be in Bellatrix's presence.

"Nice, Draco," whispered Bellatrix, turning away from Ron to face the goblin. "Now, you're a goblin. And you work at Gringotts. Has this boy, or his filthy friends ever been in my vault? And the sword, what about the sword?" she shrieked hysterically.

Griphook grunted and examined the sword in the gleaming light. "As I can recall, nobody has ever broken into your Gringotts storage room."

Hermione released a sigh from her hiding spot and thought about how thankful she would be of Griphook after escaping.

"But the Weasley boy…his brother works at Gringotts."

Hermione's head snapped up. No!, she thought. Was Griphook framing them?

Bellatrix, infuriated, turned to face Ron. "You were lying to me?" she said, pulling his hair back so that they were face-to-face. She took out her short silver knife. She pressed the blade to his throat clearly. Hermione gasped in shock and anguish. "I will guarantee you a fate worse than death! _Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed. Ron fell to the floor and was writhing in pain.

Hermione was now crying hysterically into the palms of her hands.

As Bellatrix was about to strike Ron, Griphook interpreted. "But, what I mean to say is that the boy's brother has never been in your vault either, mistress. He works overseas in Gringott's headquarters in Slovakia."

Hermione whimpered in delight. She thanked Griphook silently and her tears turned to joyful ones.

"I see," spat Bellatrix, and she dropped Ron to the hard, marble floor. At that point Hermione wished to kick something. "Well, we don't need the traitor any more, I suppose. We should bring up the mudblood next; meanwhile, just leave him in courtyard, Draco."

"Gotcha!" Hermione turned around to find Greyback, now badly bruised grab her sweater; she gasped and was forcefully pulled up so that Bellatrix and the Malfoys could see her through the window.

Greyback forced her into the room and shoved her in front of Bellatrix. "This feisty one shoved me while I was trying to bring her up here!"

"Did she?" scoffed Bellatrix, as Greyback threw Hermione across the room; she hit the marble floor just like Ron had and landed next to his motionless body. "I was about to use her next anyway. Thank you, Greyback; if you want, you may have the boy."

Greyback shook in disgust as he threw a disapproving look at Ron's body.

"Now that we can resume," yawned Bellatrix, circling Hermione, "your boyfriend sure knows how to come up with lies, mudblood. I expect you to do the opposite."

Hermione crawled towards Ron and was about to take his wrist for a pulse, but Bellatrix lazily kicked it away and said, "Ah! I don't think so. Your boyfriend's going to suffer much sooner, so I reckon you don't even look at him."

Hermione was boiling with fear and rage. She was trapped. She couldn't disapparate; she couldn't leave Ron and Harry in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She stifled a cry beneath her sweater and started thinking of a way to trick Bellatrix into thinking that she was telling the truth. "The sword's a fake. It's a copy!" she declared to the whole room, circling around in search of a believer.

Bellatrix turned to Griphook. "_Well_?"

Griphook, who was busy twisting the sword in his long fingers, came to his senses. "Yes, it is a fake created by wizards; a goblin's design is much more complex."

Hermione turned to face Griphook. "Thank you," she mouthed to him, before Bellatrix started speaking again.

"You two better be telling the truth," she said simply and started to walk away.

There was a sudden burst of light and Hermione and Bellatrix spun round; Harry was now in the drawing room's entrance with a wand in his hand. Hermione smiled and Harry non-verbally stunned Lucius Malfoy and two other snatchers; he caught one of the snatcher's wands and threw it at her; she hastened to obey and started dueling with one other snatcher, forgetting Bellatrix, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled at Greyback, and he hit the room's back wall and slid down, traces of blood visible at the back of his head.

"Stop or he dies!" Harry and Hermione turned on the spot to face Bellatrix, who was holding Ron up by the hair; he was now fully unconscious and Bellatrix was pressing the blade into his pale throat. "Drop your wands; drop them, or I will kill him like a muggle!"

Hermione knew the muggle-killing theory. She shuddered and remained clutching the wand; she just wanted Ron in her arms again.

"Drop them!"

"Fine!" Harry yelled across the room, and he dropped his wand with a _plunk _as it hit the marble floor. Hermione grudgingly did the same.

Bellatrix smiled evilly and turned to Draco, Ron still in her savage clutches. "Pick them up, Draco, fast! And tie them up!"

She turned back to Hermione and Harry. "The dark lord is coming, Potter!" she shrieked. "Your death approaches! And as for you, mudblood," she added at Hermione. "I'll deal with you now." She raised her wand and only reached "_Avada_" when the ceiling started to crumble.

Harry, Hermione, Bellatrix and Griphook all looked up to see the chandelier trembling in place; Bellatrix screamed and shoved herself out of the way, leaving Ron and Griphook directly beneath it; it collapsed with a terrifying crash and crystals and remains scattered across the room, and Hermione shielded her face from harm, but that didn't matter.

"_Ron_!" she screamed, and ran in search of him in the rubble. She ignored a groaning Bellatrix who was lifting herself off the marble floor and found his motionless body and shook it. "Don't be a prat, Ron!" she muttered. "Breathe, breathe…" she searched for a pulse on his neck and miraculously found one, but he was still in critical condition.

She turned round to see Dobby the house-elf shaking his head at the mess he had made, but otherwise looking accomplished. "You will not hurt Harry Potter or his friends!"

"You insolent –" began Bellatrix; she was wandless but still had the silver knife clutched in her hand.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled and she spun round; a wand was flying towards her and her first reflex was to dodge it, but she caught it as Harry screamed, "Shell Cottage, and fast!" She obeyed, and, being a skilled witch, turned on the spot while clutching Ron around the shoulders thinking to herself, _Shell Cottage, Shell Cottage_…

She heard a _thud _as she landed onto land from the uncomfortable vortex, but she had landed on top of Ron, who was breathing heavily. She smelled saltwater and felt sand on her spare hand; it was a success, and she had escaped Malfoy Manor without much harm. She needed to get Ron inside the cottage she remembered he had mentioned belonged to Bill and Fleur and scrambled to her feet.

She ran up the mini sand dunes as quick as she could; she couldn't support Ron's dead weight and would call Bill and Fleur to support her. She knocked five times on the hard, wooden door, to Bill Weasley who was paralyzed in shock at the sight of her. "Hermione – what - ?"

"Long story," she muttered tiredly, and she saw Fleur in her night robes hurrying towards the door. "It's Ron. He's been hurt."

**Ok so this is just chapter 1. There will be 3 chapters, and the next one will be Ron's awakening/recovery and how the both of them take Dobby's death. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!**


	2. Dreams

**Thanks you so much for the nice reviews in my first chapter! So this is chapter 2, it's basically how Hermione and Ron handle Dobby's death, and it is also going to show a moment between the two that could change their friendship forever.**

"Come again?" said Bill; there were dark circles under his eyes and his gashes from Greyback's attacks were still visible. "Hermione, are you alright – your friends, Luna and Olivander, and -"

"I'm – I'm fine," she lied, and she hastily hid a nasty, deep scratch mark awarded to her by Greyback. It was bleeding produsely and was stubbornly peaking out of her shirt, it's scarlet-red color visible and wet among her skin. "Just – go and get Ron."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Bon dieu!" exclaimed Fleur, shaken at the sight of Hermione.

"Bellatrix," Hermione spat. "Harry and I couldn't stop her…anyway, apparently she thinks Crucio is an interrogation method and…well…"

"Say no more," Bill said and took out his wand. "Where is he?"

"At the front," gulped Hermione. "I…I couldn't support his dead weight."

"Fleur, come and help me," he ordered, and Fleur, barefoot and still in her robes, raced out the door and down the mini sand dunes; Hermione followed to the place where she had left Ron. When they arrived, they saw Ron lying peacefully at the sand, his face emotionless, and the waves were brushing against his side. His hands were still tied behind his back – shaking, Hermione waved her wand and they fell away.

"Don't worry, I know a levitation charm," Fleur reassured Hermione, and took out her own wand. She muttered an inaudible incantation and Ron's body lifted as a start; Bill grabbed his arms and started dragging Ron towards the house in support of Fleur's useful spell. Hermione sighed in relief; then, she let go of her side. It was bleeding.

"Oh, goodness me!" Fleur dropped her wand, but it was inaudible because of the sand. "'ermione, what 'appened to you?"

She had forgotten and lifted her shirt to see that her abdomen bore a deep gash that was leaking every second. "It's … nothing," she tried to say, but Fleur had rushed over and pulled her shirt.

"This eez not nothing!" she declared. "Who did this to you?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Fenrir Greyback."

Bill nearly dropped Ron's limp body. "You mean to say…"

"He was about to go for my neck, but I ducked and he missed and accidentally got my stomach…"

Bill sighed in relief. "Thank God it was hasty, Hermione. If it were faster, you'd be a werewolf by now."

She winced slightly at the thought. "Anyways, I'm fine. It's just a cut."

"That's not 'just a cut,'" Bill pointed out.

"Indeed," interpreted Fleur. "Come 'ere, 'ermione; I have some essences and 'erbs at the cottage."

Hermione fell to her knees, her wound throbbing.

"_Excusez-moi_," said Fleur. "I will take you to the cottage."

"T-thank you," Hermione assured, and Fleur smiled and helped her to her feet. "Is Ron - ?"

"Yes, not to worry, Hermione," Bill added. "He just needs some rest is all. Where's Harry?"

"He disaparrated with Dobby. He must've gotten to a different location, I suppose. He's alright."

They all reached the cottage's front porch. It was very beautiful, at least to Hermione, who had never seen it before. It wasn't too big, enough for a family, but Hermione thought of it as her new home. All she needed was Ron to protect her.

Bill kicked on the door, nearly losing balance and falling on Ron. "Damn. Hermione, could you please knock? Your friend Luna will most likely answer the door."

Hermione nodded, but Fleur, who was still supporting her, insisted on doing so and gave three clear knocks on the wooden door. Luna, indeed, had opened it, and Hermione was oh so relieved to see her friend alive and well. But it was Luna who was more excited and she ran to hug Hermione, pushing aside Fleur and nearly knocking Hermione over. "Hermione, you're alright!" she exclaimed, regaining herself. "Where's Harry?"

"He's probably here by now," Hermione concluded, beaming.

Luna's eyes fell to Ron. "Is he…?"

"No, Luna, he'll be alright," Hermione was speaking very fast. "Quite alright; we need to get him inside."

Luna nodded, backing from the door, her prominent eyes following Ron's limp figure being entered into the house. As Bill helped him up the stairs, another _knock _had arrived at the door and Luna opened it again. Harry had entered, and, for some odd reason, looked grim instead of grateful of having escaped Malfoy Manor.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione in excitement, but Fleur held her back, shaking her head disapprovingly and indicating her injury. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She realized that Harry's grim look had turned to sobs of despair. "It's…it's Dobby. He's dead."

Hermione nearly fell to the floor. Anger for his potential murderer and grief struck inside her, oozing an unpleasant acid in her stomach. "_What_?"

"Bellatrix…she threw a knife as we disapparated. He's dead."

Hermione let out a sob and started crying on Fleur's shoulder.

Harry removed his dirty glasses and rubbed his eyes with his hand, but it was of no use; tears were now falling onto the floor.

Luna and Dean looked solemn. "He was a good elf."

"He was a great elf," Harry said suddenly, stashing his glasses back on. "Therefore, he needs a great burial. Come on, Hermione."

Hermione insisted on going to bury Dobby's lifeless body, but Fleur interpreted. "Sorry, 'arry, but 'ermione is gravely injured. She needs some 'elp, and Ronald, too."

"Ron," said Harry thickly. "How's he coming along?"

"Better," said Hermione, still shaken by Dobby. "He's been tortured to unconsciousness, though."

"What's happened to you?" Harry moved closer as he saw Hermione's deep wound. "Who did that to you?"

"Fenrir – Greyback," Hermione finished, closing her eyes, hoping for the pain to leave. "He…he bit me, during the escape. Don't worry. It was brief, I'm still Hermione. You go," she insisted as Harry remained rooted on the spot. "I'll visit Dobby soon…"

Harry nodded and smiled for the first time in weeks, and left Hermione in the good hands of Fleur. "Come, 'ermione," she said. "I will restore your wound."

Hermione nodded and staggered up the steps and, thankfully, entered the first room on the left, a very close room. Once Hermione was in view, she realized that there were three neat, comfy looking beds. Ron was on the one by the fireplace. Hermione gasped as she saw him. Bill was by his side, and he was shirtless and had bruises and cuts all over his body. Bill was now checking his wrist for a pulse. Hermione ran to him, forgetting Fleur, her injury, and acting as if he and she were the only people in the room. "Ron! _Ron_!" she shook him but he didn't awake. She shook him harder. "RON!"

"Hermione, no!" Bill concluded, and Hermione was held back by Fleur who tried to lead her to her own bed. "He'll be alright, not to worry! It's rest he needs!"

"Rest, rest," Hermione said under her breath as she was lead by Fleur to a bed, seemingly far away from Ron's.

"Lie 'ere," said Fleur, and Hermione removed her shoes and socks, placing the beaded bag on the dresser. She went under the warm covers and Bill said, "Fleur, go get the Dittany and bandages, will you?"

Fleur nodded and left Hermione in the presence of Bill and the unconscious Ron. "What exactly did that lunatic do to him?"

"He –" Hermione began; she was about to tell Bill about his sacrifice, but decided that Ron would've liked she kept it between herself, him, and Harry. She took a deep breath. "Basically, Bellatrix used Crucio on him…"

"How many times?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "About five, six, at the most."

"And what about the cuts? And the scars?"

"A chandelier fell on him and Griphook." Hermione had begun sobbing again. Too much had happened to Ron. Too much that should have happened to her.

Fleur entered the room again and handed Bill the components for Ron's recovery. She then turned to Hermione, dittany and bandages in her hand. She gently pulled Hermiones shirt to reveal the bite, and Hermione closed her eyes to avoid screaming in pain. Fleur dabbed some dittany on her fingers and set to work, and in a few minutes, the wound had healed, not completely, but it looked several days old and the blood had cleared. Fleur had very long, thick bandages and started wrapping it across Hermione's whole stomach. She took out scissors and with a _snap_, finished the healing and handed her a handkerchief to avoid sweating.

"Thank you, Fleur," Hermione said, smiling at her. "Is there any way…?"

"Just rest," Fleur said, returning the smile. "You will need all the 'elp you can get."

Hermione rested her head on the warm and cozy pillow and lifted her head slightly to see Bill and Fleur leave the room. Immediately and with all the strength she could muster, she went to Ron's bedside and took his motionless hand in hers. "Oh, Ron," she sighed at the sight of him; he had smaller bandages and large ones on where the crystals had cut into his skin deeper. Fleur had also provided him with a wet handkerchief above his throbbing head. Even though in immense pain, Hermione noticed he still looked very handsome. She went under his covers and rested her head on his shoulder before gently throwing an arm over him. She was safe in his arms.

Ron opened his eyes and lifted the handkerchief from his head. He then realized Hermione was leaning on him and he smiled down at her. Where was he?

All he knew was that he was safe now. He lifted Hermione's peaceful, resting body from his and found he was shirtless; he looked down and saw many bandages covering his body. He pulled over a thin plaid sweater and pulled on his shoes before quietly sneaking out of the room, creaks audible as he went down the aging steps. He then realized; he was in Shell Cottage. Oh, how grateful he was! He wanted to run outside, against the beach and smell the salty water and fresh air. He smiled as he walked out the front entrance and off the porch.

But something caught his eye. He saw a figure, a cloaked one with jet black hair standing in the middle of a mini sand dune. As he inched closer to get a better view, the cloaked figure threw away it's cloak and was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron looked around. Was this reality?

"Hello, blood-traitor," she took out her wand and started marching towards him.

"Oh, shit!" Ron exclaimed and he tried to run, but his feet wouldn't oblige; he fell to the sandy floor and started crawling backwards as Bellatrix advanced on him.

"Where are you going?" asked Bellatrix as she got closer to Ron, who was now on the front porch. His hand was inching to the door knob but Bellatrix flicked her wand and thick ropes bound him shoulder to his wrists. She picked Ron up and choked him as she pushed her wand against his throat. "We're not finished yet."

She dropped him on the floor and Ron took his chance – he screamed, with all his might. "HERMIONE! HARRY! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP!"

"Shush!" commanded Bellatrix. "Shush! Very well then!" she gave another flick with her wand and Ron was gagged by a black cloth. He was now whimpering in fear. "Perhaps this will make you oblige," said Bellatrix. "_Crucio_!" the pain erupted all over him and he winced and fell to the floor, screaming, but unable to move as his screams were muffled cries. "_Crucio_! _Crucio_!" the pain was unbearable and he looked up mercifully at Bellatrix but she instead pointed her wand at him and he welcomed more torture…

"RON! RON!"

He opened his eyes. Hermione, Harry and Bill were circled around him and he was breathing heavily as he stared up at Hermione's worried and tear-filled brown eyes. Just a dream. He sank back to his pillow.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione cried and she hugged him tight.

"I'm – fine," he lied.

"You were screaming!" Harry concluded, and he felt Ron's temperature even though he was not touching him. "Are you sure?"

"It's…just a headache," he improvised.

"The Cruciatus curse can have an effect on you after several rounds," explained Bill. "How about a dreamless potion, Ron? Maybe that will clear your mind."

"Dreamless potion, yeah," said Ron, and he put a hand to his own forehead. He turned to see Hermione as Bill left the room. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," said Hermione shyly. She was under the covers and Ron realized she had fallen asleep with him. Hermione hastily picked up her sweater and turned to leave for her own bed.

"No," said Ron, blocking her from any more movement. "Stay…I insist."

Both smiled at each other, forgetting Harry's presence. Bill had returned with a bottle of fizzing green potion. "Three gulps, Ron," he ordered, and Ron obeyed, shivering slightly after the potions affects had taken place.

"Thanks, Bill."

"Don't thank me just yet," said Bill, stowing the potion away in his robes. "Harry, go back to sleep…you'll need it. Ron, Hermione, you too." He exited the room.

Harry turned to go back to his bed. He took off his glasses and took out his wand and flicked it and the lamp turned off.

Ron stopped the heavy breathing – he was safe now, and he was with Hermione and nothing could tear them apart.

**Alright, so chapter 2 is done. I have to admit, this was a pain in the ass to write because I normally get writer's block. But I am thrilled to write chapter 3, which hopefully will be up soon! Please R&R.**


	3. Reality

**Last chapter of this story – I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update I am extremely busy at the moment.**

"I miss Dobby." Ron hadn't made a full recovery yet. He would still wince and sweat at times but he was well enough to walk on his own two feet, and didn't need Harry or Hermione's guidance. The following morning, Harry warned Hermione not to tell him of Dobby's death. It was too much to handle, especially since he had only woken up. She didn't want to keep it a secret though and accidentally let it slip. "He was a good elf."

"A _great _elf," said Hermione; she was leaning on his shoulder, her arms around his bandaged stomach; his arm was around her shoulders. "He'll be missed."

Ron swallowed, then said, "If we ever come across Bellatrix Lestrange again, if we _ever_ –"

"Please don't start, Ronald," said Hermione.

"She killed a bloody house elf for Merlin's bloody sake. I'm not going to sit down while she walks over the rest of us like doormats."

"I know, I know," said Hermione, lifting her head. She put a hand on Ron's forehead, lifting some of his hair out of place. "How d'you feel?"

"Lousy," he said, repeating how he felt back when he got splinched.

Hermione tilted her head. "Honestly, Ronald. Did Fleur's potion work?"

"It worked, alright," he said. "It just hurts here" – he pointed at his stomach –"and here," he pointed at his own head.

"It's probably because she cast the curse in the same area. I just hope you'll feel alright."

"Never mind me," he said, facing her. "What about you? Are you OK?"

Hermione swallowed. She hadn't told Ron about Fenrir Greyback's injury yet. She lifted her head from Ron's shoulder again and raised her shirt where it ended right below the chest. "As I was trying to get to you, Fenrir Greyback tried to…well, bite me. He succeeded, and…"

The bite marks were visible, and purple outlined them. Ron's mouth fell open and he shook in rage. Hermione rushed on, "I'm still Hermione, there's not a tiny bit of werewolf in me. The bite was very hasty and it would've been more fatal had he reached my neck."

"Fenrir Greyback? The bloke who bit Bill?"

"Ron –"

"Well, _how d'you feel_?"

"Never better," she lied. She occasionally got those oozes of pain at unnecessary times.

"Make that Bellatrix Lestrange _and _Fenrir Greyback," he corrected himself, his ears growing red. Hermione smiled; Ron the bodyguard.

"Are you sure you're alright though, Ronald? You underwent _loads _of bloody torture, and it only happened a day ago!"

"The only important thing is that I didn't reveal anything," he said, looking down at her. "You, Harry, Luna, Griphook and Dean are safe. That's satisfying enough. I don't need a recovery, just the fact that you guys make it out alive…"

He didn't finish, but Hermione got the message. "M-hmmm…this place is very beautiful. It's just like home."

"You live on the beach?" exclaimed Ron. "You have to take _me _there sometime."

"No – by home, I mean the Burrow – _your _home."

"My _home_?" said Ron. "You don't mean to say that…"

"I do," sighed Hermione. "It just feels…great. Every summer, before going to Hogwarts, going to the Burrow is liberating. All we do there is talk, play two-a-side quidditch, and I can just read while you and Harry swim in the lake. It's all so relaxing and sometimes, I'll admit, I feel more homey there than at Hogwarts. It's a great feeling and…well, I'm boring you now, aren't I?" she smiled.

"You can keep going," he said to her. He smirked mischievously; he was enjoying it. They continued watching the sunset for several moments until he winced and fell back, clutching his stomach and muffling his cries.

"_Ron_!" said Hermione, searching her surroundings. "D-d'you need help?"

"No – no, I'm fine, it's OK," said Ron, sitting back up; Hermione could tell it was forced. Her eyes were threatening to spill tears.

"But it's the sixth time you've done that today! Shouldn't I go and get Bill? He'll know what to do, wouldn't he?"

"It's fine, Mione, just relax," said Ron. "Honestly – see look, I'm all better now, aren't I?"

Hermione couldn't help it anymore; she burst into tears and broke down into her palms.

"Hermione!" said Ron. "What's wrong?"

"It's j-j-just...I…I just hate…"

"Hermione, it's fine!" said Ron, cradling her crying figure. "I'm here now! It's OK! It's OK!"

"I just hate seeing you in this much pain!" she finally burst out, and Ron looked taken aback. "It sounds ridiculous and clichéd, I know, but Ron, just being tied up there next to Harry and knowing I couldn't contribute _anything _to make you feel better while that vile and insane woman was torturing you, I…it was really hard, just as torturous as your screams…just sitting there, and you were right above us, screaming your head off and I couldn't do a-anything, anything at a-all!"

Ron was breathing heavily as Hermione looked up to him with her big brown eyes. "Hermione, I…"

"Don't start, Ronald Weasley!" she said. "Don't start, I just…just get better, OK?"

"Hermione, listen…"

Hermione let out a wail and let go of Ron, sobbing into her palms, traces of her tears falling into the sand.

"Hermione, I'm here, I'm alright now!" said Ron, shaking her. "It's fine! I'm right here, right now, I'm fine, I'm feeling better than ever and you _know _you couldn't do anything to stop her from doing those things! Hermione…you're…you're the reason I kept sane, you're…you're the reason that I'm still here."

Hermione looked up from her palms. "Wh-what…?"

"You heard me, Hermione Jean Granger," said Ron. "You heard me well. When Bellatrix was torturing me, I knew I would lost it any second. Then I thought of you, and as silly as it sounds, you're what helped me carry on, basically."

"I…I was?"

"You were," Ron repeated. "Now, dry those tears. You know full well that me and Harry couldn't do anything without you."

Hermione smiled as he took her chin in his hand – this is the moment she had been yearning for, she was ready – at least she thought she was. Ron was closing in on her, and she on him, until the only thing left visible was not the sunset, the sea or the sand; it were his brilliant blue eyes, and she got closer and closer, their lips barely touching…

"_Ron_? _Hermione_!" it was Harry. Hermione blinked rapidly; Ron breathed heavily and backed away. "I need to talk to you – and Griphook, too."

Hermione grabbed her jacket and said to Ron, "This has been a brilliant talk Ronald…"

Ron nodded, avoiding her eyes. "Y-yeah, it was…"

Hermione smiled. "Honestly. There are some times where I can just talk to you, and only you." She began to walk towards the cottage, and Ron followed her footsteps as Harry awaited the two of them, who were blushing madly, in the doorframe.

_The End_

**That's the end of the tale! I didn't finish the kiss because I didn't want to ruin JK Rowling's brilliant, original one in the Battle of Hogwarts. So I hope you enjoyed it. Definitely writing more fanfics in the future!**


End file.
